The First Tale
by Apple is Ringo
Summary: A girl found a strange diary when they moved in together with her parents to a new house. Inside, a story was written by a girl. Her life in middle school, meeting new friends with the help of her bestfriend Gokudera Hayato and creating new memories.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 : MEETING THE KYOYA HIBARI**

* * *

><p>"Dear, please help me carry some of these boxes to the basement." A voice of a woman asked as her daughter came down the stairs, exploring their new house. The house was a simple two-storey house with a small balcony to relax from. The house was painted with blue like the sky and white roof. There's an empty garden ready to be planted with green plants and colorful flowers at the backyard and a small garage under the balcony.<p>

"Sure mom, let me get that for you." The teenager offered as she took the two boxes from her mother's hands. She stumbled slightly from the weight and went down to the basement. When she's finally at the bottom, a cockroach appeared. She let out a scream and fell down, the boxes and its contents scattering to the floor.

"Oh my, are you alright dear? What happened here?" Her mother worriedly asked as she hurriedly went to her daughter's side.

"I'm alright mom. A stupid cockroach just scared me. Nothing to worry about." She reassured her mother. Upon standing up, she started picking up the pile of books and papers that scattered. Her mother followed her but she quickly held her hands to stop her.

"It's alright mom, I got it. You go on cook dinner now. Dad will complain again and I'm getting hungry too." She cheered as her mother smiled down at her and left to fix dinner.

"Geez, why do dad and mom have these old documents?" She wondered as she browsed through the documents and read some dating back to her parents' middle school days. As she picked on some more papers and books, she saw a strange notebook, some kind of a diary. It was colored red, as red as what her mother's hair looked back then in her younger years, it has a lock on the side but it seems to be not working anymore due to old age. She opened the first page and read.

**_Tomorrow, I'll start a new life._**

**_I'll say goodbye today._**

**_Tomorrow, I'll be happy._**

**_Today, we moved to a new house for the third time. But, for me it would be the second time, because we came back to my hometown. As for the reason why we came back here, I have no idea. I'll be going to Namimori U tomorrow, it's nothing new to me but, at least Hayato will be there…_**

"Namimori… Hey that's my school! And Hayato, I wonder if it's—"

"Dear! Dinner's ready! Come up here if you're done." Her mother's voice called as she rapidly put all of the documents inside the boxes, leaving out the red notebook.

"I'll be coming in a while mom!" She answered back as she tried reading some more before dinner.

**_Nothing much happened today, but that boy certainly had this aura around him. I can't explain though. But it all starts when…_**

"Good morning Aya, it's time for your first day in school. Please wake up." A soft gentle voice spoke. A woman with jet black hair with bright hazel eyes shook a certain sleepy redhead beside her. After a few shakes, the teenager annoyingly swatted her hand away.

"I'm up now, can you please leave so I can change?" The teenager, Aya, asked 'nicely' to the woman sitting beside her. The woman didn't say a word, she just smiled sadly at her daughter.

The woman was used to this. She knows it's her fault why she's acting this cold to her. Even though it had come to this, she knows she can reach out to her daughter again. She stood up and reached out to the door.

"Okay then, I already cooked your breakfast, so please eat before you go." She reminded before going out of the room.

"Sigh. Good morning too mom." Aya whispered guiltily. She never did like acting this way towards her mother but, she just can't forgive her that easily after what she did to her. Now here they are, starting a new life together by going back to her parents' hometown. Hoping everything will fix itself to the right pieces.

After getting ready for school, Aya went downstairs and saw the breakfast her mother made at the dining table. Her mom was talking to someone on the phone, probably about work again. She sat down and started eating while watching her mother. Ever since her mother divorced with her step-father, she devoted herself to sustain her daughter's needs. She admits her mother changed a lot after that. She guess, she really did mean it when she told her she wanted to start a new life with her.

_'Can I really believe in her again?'_

"Ayako are you done? I'll drive you to school now." Her mother's voice pulled her back from her thoughts. She looked down and noticed that she's already done eating.

"You don't need to. I'll just walk to school." She answered as she slung her bag to her shoulder.

"A-are you sure? It's alright with me, you don't—"

"I'll walk." Aya repeated as she went outside and closed the door.

She took some deep breaths and relaxed. While walking, she remembered many memories in the past. When her real father was still alive, they would take morning jogs through the park and have fun. Her father liked mornings, it's like a beginning of everything.

_"It's because you're smarter than yesterday!"_ An image of her father smiling stupidly down at her appeared in her mind. She let out a small laugh as she remembered the silly faces her father would show her.

"Oi Ayako!" A loud deep voice called her. Looking to her right, she saw her childhood friend approaching. A teenager a few inches taller than her, still the same old grey silver hair, pale skin, his uniform was lazily put on with the coat unbuttoned and a cigarette in his mouth.

_'Wait… Cigarette?'_ She took a second look at the cancer stick between her friend's lips.

"Gokudera Hayato, since when did you learn how to smoke?" Ayako pointed out as she took it from his mouth and stomped on it.

"Oi woman what are you doing? That was my last stick! My stupid of a brother confiscated all of my packs!" He complained as he tried saving his last death stick by holding her leg as she struggled to stomp on the stick. After a few bickering and fighting, the cigarette was torn down to pieces as Hayato picked it up. He glared at Ayako as she gave her a triumphant smile.

Gokudera Hayato and Ayako Tachibana have been friends since they were young. It started when Ayako was crying when she dropped her ice cream on the ground, Hayato took pity on her and decided to give her the ice cream he just bought. Ever since then, the two have been playing together at the park and became good friends.

"Well, it's a good thing we're on the same school now. I can show you around later and introduce you to the gang." Hayato offered as the two of them started walking.

"That'll be great, thanks Hayato." Ayako smiled brightly up at him.

"Hey, no problem."

Unfortunately, Hayato stopped school for 1 year because of financial problems and family problems. His big brother started working for him to continue schooling. He's supposed to be the same grade as Ayako but because of those reasons, he's still a freshman. Despite that, the teachers and students know him well since he's been studying at Namimori back then.

Before turning aroung the corner, a dark blur passed by in front of the two and landed with a loud thud. Hayato quickly pulled Ayako to him as a reflex and saw that it was a body of a boy. His face was beaten pretty bad it's swollen and purple from all the bruises, his uniform came from the enemy school a few streets away from Namimori U. Hayato let go of Ayako and approached the student, nudging him using his foot.

"Oi, what happened here?" Hayato demanded but no sound came from the student who seemed to be unconscious now.

"I won't allow making a mess this early morning in Namimori." An unemotional voice said as the two looked and saw a black-haired boy standing in the middle of beaten up students. Some started running away as they saw how strong he is. Looking at him, he's wearing the same uniform as Hayato but his coat was hanging around his shoulders. He had this distant and cold look in his eyes. Upon seeing him, Hayato tensed up and glared at the fellow student before him.

"Hibari Kyoya." Hayato called, as if inviting the student to fight with him.

The said student just stared at him and walked away.

"Grr… Arrogant bastard. I swear someday I'll…" Hayato cursed under his breath and kicked with his foot in annoyance.

"Hayato, who's that?" Ayako asked curiously, as she tried calming him down by patting his shoulder.

"Hibari Kyoya. The president of the Disciplinary Committee at Nami U. Stay away from him Ayako, you got that?" He warned as he started walking with his hands in his pockets. Ayako stared, nodding in confusion. If Hayato was warning her about that boy, then it'll be best to follow his advice.

Upon arriving at Namimori U, the two of them stopped for a while to see the school.

"Woah, it's so big! This is where I'll be studying from now on, huh?" Ayako excitedly proclaimed while taking in her surroundings.

Indeed, Namimori U is a big school. There are many buildings, each serves for the different departments and faculties. The Central Building, for informations about the school and where the School Director's office and other higher officials could be found. The Auditorium, where programs and other events are held. The Middle School and High School Buildings, obviously where the students take classes and spend their time on. The Library and Theater Building, where many different clubs meet. And the Sports Center at the back of the school. There's a big oval at the center, the gym located at the right side and different courts at the left. There's a big field at the middle of the school, where the students can hang around during their free time and a rooftop where the students can laze around.

"O-oi! Where are you going?" Hayato asked when Ayako started skipping ahead in excitement.

"I'll be going at room 2-1, see you at lunch!" Ayako answered back as she accidentally bumped into a random student and fell. She got up again like nothing happened and continued on her way.

"Hey! That's the opposite way!" Hayato tried calling but his childhood friend was now out of sight.

"Sigh. She'll find her way, I hope." He shrugged it off and started going on his way.

"WHERE IS CLASS 2-1?" Ayako shouted as her voice echoed along the now empty hallway. After walking around for several minutes through the identical hallways and doors, she realized she'd been coming back to the same place. Minutes turned to hours. Getting tired of walking, she slumped down to the floor.

_'I wish Hayato was in the same class as I.'_

"Get out of the way…" A deep familiar voice said as she jumped in surprise. Looking behind her, she saw the very same boy she saw with Hayato on the way to school.

"_Hibari Kyoya. The president of the Disciplinary Committee at Nami U. Stay away from him Ayako, you got that?"_ Hayato's voice echoed over and over in her head. The image of him surrounded by countless beaten up bodies of other students flashed back.

_'This Hibari, Kyoya, is dangerous.'_ She reminded herself as she felt little standing in front of him.

Seeing that Ayako made no response, Kyoya annoyingly glared at the unmoving girl. His patience thinning out.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ayako quickly got out of the way, avoiding any sign of showing her fear. Hibari silently watched the new student like an eagle watching its prey.

"Even if you're a new student here, it's not an excuse to be late on the first day. All of the herbivores here should follow the school rules." He told her sternly as he pulled out his beloved tonfas.

"W-wait! I'm just lost! I was searching for room 2-1!" Ayako defended. Nervously holding her bag in front of her to act as a shield. Hibari kept quiet but he dropped his arms to his side and glared at her stupidity.

"Stupid herbivore." He said as he opened the door in front of them and entered, leaving her alone in the hallway.

Obviously confused, Ayako stared at the door where Hibari just entered. She noticed some kind of a sign above and read: **2-1**.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : MY BASEBALL HERO**

_**Everyone wants to have a good impression on the first day of school. Meeting new friends and stuff… Well, I guess there's just something wrong with me…and the people around me.**_

"Mr. Hibari, you're late...AGAIN! I can't believe you, you - Ugh!" A teacher in his mid-forties demanded. His neat coat got wrinkled when Hibari grabbed him by the collar, giving him an icy glare.

"W-what is this? You do know you'll be expe -" The teacher was interrupted when a sound of a door opening was heard. Turning their heads, they saw a girl standing awkwardly and obviously surprised about the situation in front of her.

"G-good morning?" The red headed girl greeted while laughing awkwardly.

"..." The whole class just watched, wondering what will happen next.

"Uhm... Okay, I'll just go back later then? Please continue." The red head girl excused as she quietly opened the door.

Hibari stared at the new girl and back at the teacher as he let go of him and sat down on a chair as if nothing happened.

"Cough... Are you the new student?" The teacher asked, trying to regain his composure.

"Uhm... Yes I am!" The new girl answered nervously, wondering if she's disturbing something.

"It's inexcusable that you're late on your first day of school, even if you're a transferee student. If this happens again, I'm afraid I'll deduct it from your conduct grade." The man stated as she apologized at him.

"Anyway, go on then. Introduce yourself." He gestured the new student to stand in front of the class.

"Yes! Uhm... I'm Tachibana, Ayako. 16 years old. I hope I can be friends to all of you." She introduced, showing a smile to everyone. The students stared at her cautiously.

"So do any of you wants to ask something to Ms. Tachibana here?" The teacher encouraged, trying to fix his tie.

"Is your hair natural?" Some random student asked.

"Uh... No, I dyed it." She answered; this was the first time someone asked her about her hair color.

"Then are you a delinquent?"

"What? I-I'm not a delinquent! I just dyed it because I felt like it!" She tried explaining, offended by the following questions they're throwing at her.

"Ehem... Okay that's enough. Well, please sit anywhere you like Ms. Tachibana since we don't have a seat plan yet. We don't have much time left." The teacher instructed.

She looked around the room and saw one empty chair by the window. As she sat on it, she tried fixing her hair and uniform, trying to make a good impression to her seatmate. Turning to her side with a wide smile on her face, she reached out her right hand.

"Hello there, I'm Tachibana, Aya - AHH!" She fell out of her chair as she saw the last person she's least expecting to be her seatmate, Hibari Kyoya.

"What is it now Ms. Tachibana?" The male teacher demanded as the students laughed at her clumsiness but shut quickly when Hibari glared at them.

"Ah! Nothing sir! I-I'm sorry for the interruption." Ayako apologized and just sat quickly, trying to calm herself. Hibari watched her from the corner of his eye. There's nothing more entertaining than to see someone shaking in fear because of him.

"Are you scared hervibore?" He muttered amusingly to himself.

"Ehem... Well, as I was saying before Ms. Tachibana interrupted, I'm Mr. Hideki Sato. I'll be your class adviser and your Algebra teacher for the whole year. I expect greatly from you all and don't disappoint me." Mr. Sato introduced as the class began to start.

* * *

><p>- <strong>fast forward -<strong>

Tick tock tick tock

_**As you can see, my first day in school didn't turn out so great. I hope I'll get more friends soon. Well, I almost did but they're kinda...**_

Ayako sighed to herself as she writes in her red diary. Writing in her diary is one of her hobbies, you can always go back and reminisce all the precious memories that happened to you in the past.

"... So to get the value of x here, change the value of y to 0. Like for this example, y - 25x = 0. We'll change y into 0, transfer -25x to the other sideand it'll become positive. Remove 25 by dividing it to 25 and the answer will be 0... And for this one..." Mr. Sato easily explained while writing the examples at the board. Upon seeing the bored faces of his students, he tapped his chalk on the board to get their attention.

"That includes our lesson for today. And to get you all warmed up for the first day of school, I'll give you a surprise quiz. Don't worry, I'll just give easy questions for now." Different kinds of groans and protests can be heard inside the classroom, including from a certain red head student.

"Ugh... What'll I do? I didn't even understand a thing! What'll I do with the y again? Oh, why didn't I listen earlier?" Ayako asked herself while pulling her hair in distress.

"Shut up hervibore, you're ruining my sleep..." Hibari complained, his glare sent a shiver right down her spine as she quickly shut her mouth and reviewed the notes on the board.

Upon the start of the test, Ayako doesn't seem to have any more problems.

"Okay then, if I remember it correctly, I'll just convert this to...and then..." She mumbled while writing the formulas.

After a few minutes, Mr. Sato tapped his chalk against the board.

"Okay, time's up class. Put down all of your pens." Mr. Sato instructed.

"I'm so proud of myself! I hope I did well… Oh please." Ayako pleaded as she rubbed her hands together.

"Okay then, exchange your paper with your seatmate so we can check them." Mr. Sato said as he writes down all of the answers at the board.

Ayako, like a speed of light, exchanged papers with Hibari. She was surprised though, that for someone like Hibari, who slept for the whole period, got a perfect score in the quiz. She smiled to herself.

"Hmm… If Hibari got a perfect score in the test just sleeping in class, maybe I did well also!" Mumbling some encouragement to herself, she dramatically turned her paper to see her score: **2/10.**

"I… failed." She declared sadly.

"Oh why do you hate me Algebra?" She mourned while weeping in her seat.

"You're so noisy herbivore." Hibari glared at her, clearly not having much sleep because of her. Ayako quickly zipped her mouth and sat obediently.

_'I wonder how long I can survive in this room with him as my seatmate?'_

"Please pass your papers and since your English teacher is still on vacation, I expect all of you to behave until lunch break comes." Mr. Sato commanded and got of the room with the papers and textbooks in hand.

* * *

><p>Ayako sighed in relief, glad that Algebra's done for today. After organizing her things in her desk, she started stretching her arms and feet. For some reason, she can breathe freely. As she looked beside her, Hibari's gone from his seat.<p>

"Oh, so that's why I feel so free... Wait, where did he go?" She wondered as she looked around the room. Suddenly, she slapped herself, earning weird looks from her classmates.

"Wait, what am I doing? I should enjoy this freedom!" She cheered. Suddenly a crumpled paper landed on her desk.

"Huh? What's this?" Gazing around in confusion, someone called her.

"Hey cherry girl!" Looking at them, some girls gestured for her to read it. They seemed nice so she opened up the paper and read:

"Hi there Tachibana! As a new student in our class, we prepared something special for you. Will you please go to the sakura garden of the school? Just in front of the baseball court. We'll be waiting~"

Looking back at the girls, she noticed that they already went to the garden.

"My new friends! Wait for me!" Ayako instantly lit up after reading the note, happy that someone wants to be her friend. She hurriedly stood up and left the room.

"Wow, this school really is amazing. It's so beautiful." Ayako stated as she stared at the sakura trees around her.

Arriving at the sakura garden, she saw three girls waving at her not too far. She hurriedly approached them and smiled widely.

"Hi there! I'm Tachibana, Aya—Ugh!" She suddenly fell to the ground when one of the girls tripped her.

"We know already, now let's skipped to the part where we give you something special. You should know already what's right and wrong for you to do cherry girl!" The girl in the middle, who seemed to be the leader, took out a katana out of nowhere.

"Get ready to fight Tachibana!" The other two followed as they took out a nunchaku and a bo.

"W-wait! W-what? W-why?" Ayako stuttered as she stood up and tried dodging their attacks.

"We'll never allow anyone to take our Hibari-sama from us!" the leader explained, swinging her katana swiftly while Ayako luckily got away, cutting a strand of her hair in the process.

"W-what? Hi-Hibari-sama?" She repeated, not knowing what's with Hibari and these girls.

"That's right! Just because he's seated next to you, don't assume he's in love with you!" Haruko added while skillfully striking her bo, Ayako swiftly docked down while covering her head.

"W-wait! I-I think this is a misunderstanding! There's nothing between me and him!" She tried explaining as she run from them.

_**I don't know what was going on inside their minds at that time. They're so weird.**_

"How dare you say such lies!" One girl swung her bo at Ayako's head but she managed to duck, causing her to lose her balance.

"N-no!" Ayako fell down hard to the ground but it was too late to react as the leader stood over her.

"This is your punishment. Die Tachiba - UGH!" A small ball hit the girl on the head as she lost consciousness from the impact.

"Haruka! Are you alright?" The two girls called as the leader of their group fell on the ground, unmoving. After a few seconds, there was no response from the leader.

"Oh my! I think she's dead! Haruki, what'll we do?"

"Don't say that Haruko! Quick, where can we bury her without anyone finding out?"

"Nooo! I'm a criminal at a very young age!"

"I know! I know! My life is over!" The two girls cried dramatically as Ayako watched them weirdly.

"How could you say something like that to your leader?" Ayako asked them as the two girls glared at her.

"This is your fault Tachibana! You did this to Haruka!"

"Wha-what? I didn't do anything! You were the one trying to kill me!"

"Hey! Did anyone get hit?" A deep voice called. Turning their heads to see, a tall boy with short black spiky hair is approaching. One of the varsities of the school, because of the uniform he's wearing.

"Yamamoto-sama~!" The two girls shouted with hearts in their eyes. Upon hearing the name, the unconscious leader sat up quickly, earning screams from the two girls and Ayako, as she turned to see the baseball player approaching.

"Yamamoto-sama~!" Haruka called, blood running down from her nose.

"Hey! Have you seen our ball here by chance?" Yamamoto asked, smiling down to them.

"Here Yamamoto-sama!" The leader answered, giving the ball back to him as he thanked them.

"Thanks! Hey, why is your nose bleeding?" He asked curiously while staring at Haruka's red hearty (bloody) face.

"O-oh me? I just slipped Yamamoto-sama! But I'm fine now! You need not to worry!" Haruka answered while stopping her flowing blood, with Yamamoto in front of her, the bleeding just got worse.

"Oh? Okay then! You need to be careful next time!" Ayako stared weirdly at her.

"Unbelievable, he doesn't even know he's the one who hit her with the ball. Wait... This is my chance to escape while he's distracting them!" Ayako stated as she quietly moved.

"Hm? Hey, I haven't seen you here before! Are you a new student?" Ayako jumped in surprise and saw that they're watching her crawling away on the ground.

"Me? O-oh, ye-yes I'm new here!" She answered nervously as the three girls glared in jealousy.

_'Not again! First Hibari and now him? What's wrong with these girls?'_

"I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi. Nice to meet you!" He introduced, reaching out his right hand as he smiled down at Ayako.

"I-I'm Tachibana, Ayako..." She stuttered, her face heating up as she took his hand and stood up. The three girls flared upon watching the scene.

_**Yamamoto, I'll never forget the warmth of your hand at that moment.**_

"I cannot allot thi -" Haruka protested but she lost consciousness from bleeding too much.

"Ha-Haruka? Quick! Let's get her to the clinic!" Haruki commanded the other member, holding Haruka by the arms.

"R-right! You got lucky this time Tachibana! Next time we won't go easy on you!" Haruko threatened as she lifted Haruka's feet.

"Goodbye Yamamoto-sama~!" Echoed the two as they hurried to the clinic.

"Okay then, be careful next time!" He reminded as the three disappeared from the sight. Ayako sighed in relief and dusted off some dirt from her knees and hands. Yamamoto stared at her for a second and tried to search for something in his pockets.

"Oh, here it is!" He took out a bandage and instructed Ayako to not move as he touched her cheek. Surprised by the sudden contact, she slapped Yamamoto's hand away. He was confused at first but then laughed.

"I'm sorry for being rude. Your right cheek is bleeding so I remembered I have some extra bandage. I should've told you first." He explained as he smiled apologetically.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Hey Yamamoto! You're taking too long!" Someone shouted from the baseball field.

"I'll be there! Here. You should clean it first then put this on." He instructed as he hurriedly gave the bandage to Ayako and ran towards his teammates.

"Thank you!" She said enthusiastically.

"Oh, and if someone's bullying you again, just tell me. Okay?" Ayako got surprised as he stared at the boy before her.

She smiled back at him and answered: "Okay!"

_**Was that ball that hit Haruka intentional?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ****DEAR LITTLE FRIEND**

* * *

><p><strong>Yamamoto is such a nice guy. I hope I get to see more of him soon. ^o^<strong>

After dusting herself of dirt and grass, Ayako started going back to school just in time for her next subject to start.

**I finally met my first friend after that! Though, I never imagined we would meet in such a sad situation…**

"Chirp! Chirp!"

Turning to the source of the sound, she saw a little yellow bird being beaten up by two birds bigger than it on top of a tree.

"Huh? Hey shoo!" She tried shaking the tree but the two birds didn't even budge and continued pecking the poor bird.

"Hey stop that! Grr, why am I even talking to a bird?" She angrily picked up a tree branch and climbed up the tree. Swinging the branch against the two birds, they flew away but not before giving her a good few pecks on the head.

"Ouch! Yeah, thanks a lot. Geez, this school even has birds as bullies." She annoyingly stated while rubbing the spot where they hit her. After making sure they're gone, she turned to the little bird.

"Hey, are you okay little -" She stopped upon seeing the scene before her. From the nest, the little bird she saved was nudging the big yellow bird next to it.

"Y-your mother… And your…" She covered her mouth in surprise as she carefully held the nest in place. The mother was not moving and its beautiful long feathers were tainted with red. Just under its wings, were two others lifeless chicks. The little fellow won't stop nudging and calling them.

"Chirp! Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!"

* * *

><p><em>"No dad! Please! Don't leave us please! You promised me!"<em>

_"I-I'm sorry, Ayako. I-I can't go on. Always remember I love you and mama... Alright?"_

_Beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_

_"No! NO dad!"_

* * *

><p>A tear escaped from her eye as a past memory flashed before her. Wiping away the tear, she noticed that the chirpings stopped and the little bird was staring right at her.<p>

"Uhm…" Not knowing what to say, she started scratching her head in confusion.

Ding Ding Ding Dong

"Oh shoot!" She looked at her wristwatch and saw that it's now time for the third subject to begin. She stared at the bird, at her watch, and at the bird again.

"…"

"Aww, forget it!" She decided to take care of the little bird first and just when she's about to take the nest, the branch she's sitting at broke because of her weight.

"Wa-wait!" She swiftly grabbed the nest and closed her eyes.

BAM

"Ouch..." She winced while rubbing her back. After a few seconds, she noticed that her hands are empty.

"W-where's the nest?" Shouting in confusion as she desperately searched for the nest.

"Ooh, so stupid. Where is it? Wait…" Hearing some rustling sounds above her, she reached out and saw that it's on her head and in good condition.

"Sigh, well then... Uhm... Sorry to say this but, let's take them to an uhm... appropriate place, okay? Geez, it feels weird talking to a bird." She explained while awkwardly patting the little bird. The bird seemed to understand her as it gave a little chirp after she said that.

"Oh? You understood? Good then. Uhm… Let's search for a nice and quiet place." She stood up while holding the nest on her hands. Not too long she stopped by the biggest sakura tree behind the garden.

"This can do. Okay then." She dug a hole beside the sakura tree and put the three birds together with the nest. Putting back the soil neatly in place, she put some cherry blossoms over it. As she sat in front of it together with the little bird, she patted its head softly with her hand.

"Okay then, I pray that wherever your loved ones are, they'll be safe. Don't worry, I know they'll just be here looking out for you. Uhm... It hurts huh? But you know, it's part of life. My father died too, 10 years ago, while protecting Ha-...I mean, someone. Though I'm luckier because I still have mom..." She told the little yellow bird, trying to comfort it. She felt really stupid talking to a bird, but something's telling her it understands everything she said. It behaves strangely like a human being and she felt sad from the moment she saw it calling out for his mother and siblings.

**If it were a normal bird, wouldn't it fly away the moment I fell from the tree? I guess, I'm imagining too much, of course it doesn't want to leave its family that's why it didn't fly away. But I have this feeling, that my little buddy is special.**

Moving her hand away from the bird's soft fur, she stretched her arms. It turned to her, as if wondering what she'll do next.

"Well, I'll be going to my class. I'll be back by lunch, okay? It's not much but, it's better than nothing." She explained as she reached from her pocket and took out a piece of bread from her breakfast this morning. The little bird gave a little chirp and stayed behind the sakura tree while staring at her.

"That herbivore…" Unbeknownst to anyone, a certain figure smirked as they watched the whole thing from afar.

* * *

><p>Running around the hallway, Ayako's bad luck made her bump into her oh-so-jolly seatmate Hibari Kyoya.<p>

"AAH! Hi-Hibari?"

"Why aren't you in class herbivore?" His icy cold eyes staring down at her shaking form.

"M-me? Eeer, what a nice day for a morning walk huh? Ehehehe..." She stuttered, thinking of a way to escape.

_'Somebody please help me!'_

"And who told you to run around the hall-" Her heart nearly stopped when she felt a weight on her right shoulder.

"Oh Tachibana. I would like to thank you for helping me carry some paperworks back there. Sorry, you're late because of me." She turned behind her and saw a blond tall guy smiling at her. He doesn't seem to be japanese though.

"Oh, I see you've met up with Hibari here. You two better be back to your class now. If some faculties saw you, you'd be in trouble." The man said, pushing her gently and winked at her secretly. She got the idea and smiled at him, deciding to play along.

"Uhm... Ye-yes of course! It's nothing se-senpai! I'll be going now!" She replied and hurriedly ran towards the classroom, leaving the two behind.

""Senpai" huh? I don't recall you studying in this school bucking horse. You better have a good explanation before I bite you to death." Hibari threatened while waiting for an answer from the frozen blond before him. He forgot she doesn't even know him!

"S-senpai? You must've heard wrong Hibari. Oh look at the time, I'll be late too. See you in class later!"The blond defended and left Hibari alone.

"Stupid herbivores."

* * *

><p>- <strong>IN CLASS<strong>

**I'm not too excited for our Biology this year. Well, because our teacher is…**

Upon arriving at the classroom, Ayako noticed that the teacher hasn't arrived yet. Sighing in relief, she sat down in her seat. She wondered about the blond guy who helped her escape from Hibari, taking a note to thank him the next time she sees him. She decided to relax and laze at her desk while the teacher's not around.

"Don't think you can get away for being late herbivore." Relaxation over. She shivered as Hibari took his seat beside her.

'_What did I ever do to deserve something like this?'_

"Don't sleep during class herbivore or do you want me to bite you to death?" She followed obediently and sat straight. She prayed silently for her life as the said seatmate stared amusingly at her from the corner of his eye.

Suddenly, the door opened and a brown haired man entered. He seemed to be the Biology teacher because of the white coat he's wearing.

"I apologize for keeping you waiting so long, beautiful maidens of this school." He said while smiling too widely.

"AAAH! Get out of here!"

"Why are you still here?"

"I thought you died you pervert!" All of the girls screamed and threw different kinds of things they could get their hands on.

"I miss you all too~" Ayako sweatdropped. Was the teacher really this bad?

The teacher scanned the girls and suddenly took notice of Ayako. He ran towards her while she nearly fell out from her chair in shock.

"I see another princess has been added into my kingdom. I'm Dr. Shamal, your handsome Biology and Health teacher. May I know your name hime-chan?" Ayako's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance, now she knows why the girls are acting this way. She decided to just answer his question in hopes of leaving her alone after this.

"I'm Tachibana, Ayako."

"Ayako-chan huh? What a colorful name* hime-chan!" He winked at her and stood up.

"I haven't seen my princesses all vacation! As a bonus for today, I'll give you girls an A+ in class if you give me a welcome kiss~!" He announced with arms wide open.

-~enter sounds of Dr. Shamal being beaten up by the girls~-

"Okay then, I'm Dr. Shamal. I'll be your teacher for Biology and Health. I only entertain girls and don't really care about you boys." He introduced. His swelling and purple face staring at all of the fuming girls. The class managed to calm down when Hibari got irritated from all the noise and crowding.

After the class, Dr. Shamal asked for a kiss for the last time and got beaten up again. Ayako pitied him but some of the girls reassured her that it's nothing and unfortunately, he'll be fine again after a few minutes. Just after saying that, they saw Dr. Shamal going back to normal when a pretty senior student passed him by.

**What a perverted teacher.**

"Hey Ayako!" A familiar voice called when she went out of the room. Glancing through different students, she saw Gokudera coming her way.

"Hayato!" She's relieved to see him again after all what happened this morning.

"What's with that face? Come on, I'll introduce you to my gang." He said enthusiastically as he pulled her by the arm. She grinned widely in return.

"Okay!"

**Thanks to Hayato, I managed to meet the best group of friends ever!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ****MEETING THE GANG AND FEAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Hayato, I've met many friends! I got this feeling that from now on, things will be fun and different. I'm hoping to see more of them soon…<strong>

Running along the hallways with Hayato, Ayako saw a small group of students about their age waving at the two of them.

"Gokudera-kun, where did you go? And who is she?" A boy with spiky brown hair asked, staring at Ayako curiously.

"Hey, I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Ayako, Ayako this is Tsuna." The said spiky brown haired boy, Tsuna, smiled shyly at her.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna! I'm Tachibana, Ayako." She introduced cheerfully.

"S-same here. I'm Sawada, Tsunayoshi." Hayato grinned at the two of them.

Ayako noticed that there were still many people behind Tsuna and Hayato. It seemed they're also a part of the group but Hayato made no move introducing them.

"…"

"Heh, now that's done, how about we grab some food now?" Hayato suggested, Tsuna stared at him weirdly.

"E-eh? But Gokudera-kun—" Tsuna started as he pointed at the others behind them.

"Hey! Aren't you going to introduce us?" A black-haired girl in a ponytail complained at Hayato.

"Why would I introduce you? You can do it by yourselves, can't you?" Hayato complained back, engaging in a yelling match with the girl.

"Hagi? You meanie! Is this how you treat your friends?"

"Who said I'm friends to all of you? Tsuna-san and Ayako are my friends!" Ayako sweatdropped at this, Hayato is still as stubbborn as ever.

"W-what did you say hagi?"

"Hello!" Ayako turned to her right and saw a light-brown haired girl smiling at her.

"U-uhm... Hello!" Ayako replied, trying to ignore all the noise in front of her.

"Please forgive them, they always do that. I'm Sasagawa, Kyoko. Nice to meet you Ayako-san!" Kyoko introduced cheerfully.

"That is my big brother Sasagawa, Ryohei." She pointed to the white-haired guy with a band-aid on the bridge of his nose running around the canteen.

"Let's train to the EXTREME!" They heard him shout as several students shouted in reply and ran together with him. Most students in the canteen complained that he's distracting them and go train somewhere else.

"10 more laps and we can eat… and train some more to the EXTREME!" He shouted to the students behind him as they replied with the same energy.

"E-err... What are they doing?" She asked Kyoko after getting dizzy of watching them.

"Brother is the captain of the Boxing Club. They'll have a tournament next month, that's why they're training really hard. He's even training while sleeping at night." Kyoko answered proudly. Ayako sweatdropped.

'_training in his sleep? This guy has EXTREME dreams.'_

"Really? Well then, let's do our best to cheer them on their match." A familiar voice replied behind them. Ayako turned and saw the baseball player from before, Yamamoto, Takeshi.

"Hm? Hey, aren't you the new student from before? Ayako, right?" He greeted as he smiled down at her.

"A-ah! Y-yes I am!" Ayako replied, her face heating up.

"Oh, you two knew each other already?" Kyoko wondered

"I met her just this morning." He answered happily

"That's nice then!"

"Yamamoto! How's your wrist?" Tsuna asked worriedly, joining in the conversation.

"Hey Tsuna! I'm fine now, I was practicing this morning." Yamamoto replied while moving his wrist to show it's already healed.

"Oi baseball idiot, why are you here?" Hayato complained, glaring at the baseball star.

"Hey! I'm not done with you hagi!" Haru angrily called

"Well I'm done with you woman!" Hayato retorted

"Ahaha. Did I miss something?" Yamamoto asked the two of them

"None of your business!" Hayato yelled

"Uhm... Guys, s-stop it." Tsuna said, trying to prevent another fight to occur. All the yelling earlier really made his head ache. He jumped when Gokudera looked at him.

"Hmp... If Tsuna-san says so." Hayato mumbled while crossing his arms. Ayako was surprised. This is the first time she's seen Hayato being obedient, even she has some trouble taming Hayato. This Tsuna guy must be someone special.

"Hi! I'm Miura, Haru! Nice to meet you hagi!" The black-haired girl enthusiastically introduced. It seemed they finally calmed down.

"I'm Tachibana, Ayako. Nice too meet you Haru-san." She greeted happily.

"Let's celebrate Ayako's arrival to this school!" Kyoko suggested cheerfully.

"Nice idea Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna shyly complimented.

"Let's go! I'm getting hungry." Hayato wrapped an arm around you and Tsuna's shoulders.

"Hagi, I'm excited! Let's go Kyoko-chan!"

"Okay!"

Their table seemed to be the noisiest table that time. Sounds of yelling, talking and laughter could be heard. Being with these guys really made her day happy, Ayako's really glad she enrolled to this school.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun…" Ayako called her seatmate's attention when Hayato went away to order some more food.

"What is it Ayako-chan?"

"You seemed to be good friends with Hayato. I rarely see him getting along with anyone so well." Ayako complimented as Tsuna gave a nervous laugh.

"E-eh? R-really?"

"You must be something special then Tsuna. Hayato must've seen something in you."

"T-there's nothing to see in me, Ayako-chan…" Tsuna's face fell.

"That's not true, Tsuna-kun…" Surprised by those words, Tsuna saw honesty in Ayako's eyes.

"I'm back Tsuna-san!" Ayako smiled and gave a thumbs-up to Tsuna to cheer him up as he smiled back at her.

* * *

><p>After eating, the group decided to walk Ayako to class.<p>

"Hmm? What's the matter Ayako-chan?" Kyoko asked when she noticed Ayako slowing down.

"M-me? Uhm... I'll just go somewhere! I'll be back!" She answered as she ran outside the building.

'_I can't believe I almost forgot the little yellow bird!'_

Upon arriving at the sakura garden, she nearly fell off when she saw Hibari feeding the little bird. Quickly hiding behind the nearest sakura tree, she took a little peek.

"You're late herbivore." The hair on her back stood up when Hibari spoke up.

"E-err... That bird -" She stopped when Hibari stared at her with those cold eyes.

"Weak creatures should just be left alone, just like you." He explained as he watched the little yellow bird fly from his shoulder and started walking away. This angered Ayako.

**That Hibari, sometimes he gets on my nerves. I swear someday I'll show him what Ayako is capable of!**

"What? I-I'm not weak!" Ayako said, how dare him call everything in his sight weak like that. She knows that she's not weak because everyone has their own perception of strength, not just in violence like he does. She tried showing a strong image but her eyes and knees show the fear she's hiding.

"Then show me..." He taunted as he turned back to her.

"W-what?" In an instance Hibari was in front of her eyes with his tonfas ready to strike.

"Show me your strength..." He smirked, she got nervous and tried to shield herself with her arms.

Just when he's about to strike her down…

The little yellow bird flew in front of Ayako and spread its little wings as if to protect her.

"Chirp! Chirp!"

Hibari stopped instantly and dropped down his arms.

"Maybe next time... I'm sleepy." He yawned and walked away, leaving them alone. Ayako's knees gave up and she slid to the ground. She never felt such killing intent before. It was suffocating and she could hardly breathe.

"Chirp! Chirp!" The little bird called as it landed to her lap. She stared at it and tried calming herself by patting its head.

"You saved me buddy. Be sure to be careful around that man or he'll fry you in a second, alright?" The little bird chirped back in reply. She got this feeling that it won't be the last time Hibari would visit here. Reminding herself that she'll check this bird from time to time to be sure it's safe from Hibari, Kyoya.

**Don't worry buddy! I'll protect you!**

After Hibari's out of their sight, Ayako quickly examined her little friend for injuries.

"Hey... are you sure that Hibari didn't do anything weird to you?" She asked her little yellow companion as she tore the bread to pieces. It chirped and shook its head to reassure her that nothing happened.

"You really are a weird bird, huh?" She laughed when she saw pieces of bread sticking to its beak.

"You missed some here but you still look cute. Next time, I'll bring my bento and we'll eat together." Taking out her handkerchief, she cleaned its beak. It chirped happily in return.

"Oi Ayako! *pant* what *pant* the hell are you doing here?" A rough voice asked annoyingly, she lifted her head and saw Hayato trying to catch his breath.

"Hayato? W-what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what I'm doing I'm the one asking you that! Running suddenly like that... And why did you bring a pet with you woman? Do you want to get in trouble?" Hayato scolded.

"Pet? This isn't my pet Hayato."

"Huh? Then what the hell is that bird?"

She gestured Hayato to take a sit beside her and told him how she found the bird.

"Oh... So what'll we do about it now?" Hayato asked after listening to her story, observing the little bird on her lap as if it's some kind of unknown species.

"Haha, I didn't know you're afraid of a little bird Hayato!" Ayako teased.

"Wha? Who said I'm afraid you woman?" She laughed as he scolded her about running off earlier.

"Well, Hayato can you take him as your pet please?" She pleaded.

"NO." He answered flatly as he starts to walk away.

"Why not?" She asked as she catches up with him, the little bird flying beside them.

"Because... Uri might eat that." Oh that's right, she's forgotten about Uri.

Uri was a kitten she and Hayato found when they're still little. They found it at a park where they're playing at, it was fighting some other stray cats. It won and the other stray cats ran in fear. Hayato seemed to admire its speed and power, that's why he decided to take it home as a pet. But Uri seemed to hate Hayato, it kept scratching Hayato's face the whole time. By the time the two got home, Hayato's face was full of scratches. She didn't know why Hayato named it Uri though.

"Why don't you just take it then?" Hayato suggested upon seeing her sad face.

"That won't do, mo- I mean… Etsuko's out to work all the time and she comes home very late and I'm busy with school." Hayato turned to her with a serious face.

"You know... That's really disrespectful calling your mother like that." Sigh, there goes Hayato again. She kept quiet, not really wanting to talk about it. When Hayato noticed, he continued.

"You're still as stubborn as ever. You know, you're not the only one who suffered from that. Do you ever think about -" Hayato got surprised when he saw her glaring at him. This was probably the first time he saw her like this.

"Think about what? Think about her? Think about her feelings? Yes, I know I'm not the only one who suffered... Yet, what I can't accept was the fact that she didn't even listen to her own daughter, her own blood! All she thinks about is that man -" Hayato interrupted her when he punched the wall behind her. She got surprised when she saw his bleeding fist as he carefully withdraw it.

"That's not what the Tachibana, Ayako that I know would say to me." He said disappointingly as he left her alone.

"H-Hayato..."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: LONELINESS**

* * *

><p>She felt bad, she's really down right now. Not only did she say bad things about her mother but, Hayato, her bestfriend, was disappointed in her. True, she's changed a lot but she can't really help it, can she? It's also true that's not what the old her would say about that. She was much more optimistic about things. 4 years ago, she would just laugh it all out and reassure him that it'll be okay in the end. It seemed that as years passed, she lost all hope that everything will be okay. Time really does change people.<p>

"Ugh, my head hurts. I better get back to class." She reminded herself gloomily as she went back to her class. She left her little buddy at the sakura tree again, telling it that she'll be back later.

* * *

><p><span>Ding Ding Ding Dong<span>

The whole time, she was staring blankly in front of her. Her mind kept replaying Hayato's disappointed face. She can't help but feel guilty and sad about what she said back there. Hibari noticed her change in attitude but decided that it's not really any of his business. Whenever she's sad, there's only one person she goes to, to Hayato. She doesn't know what she'll do now that Hayato's mad at her.

Her mind started going back to her youth, the days when her father was still alive. They were a lively family and nothing could ever break their happiness.

_**Where did those days go?**_

_A 6-years old Ayako Tachibana entered the dining room. Her shoulder length black hair was tied up into two messy ponytails, rubbing her sleepy brown eyes she nearly fell down when her leg bumped into their dog that's sleeping peacefully by the doorway. A man caught her by the arms in time and patted his little daughter._

"_Now now, watch your step next time. We don't want you and Blitz to be hurt now." The man reminded his daughter as he smiled down at her. Upon seeing her father, Ayako woke up instantly hugged him happily._

"_Daddy! You're leaving early?" She asked upon seeing her father all dressed up, his long and old gray coat hanging over his broad shoulders. It was the first coat his father bought ever since he got his dream job and the holes and scratches will be a reminder of all the hardships he's been through. He never once replaced it._

"_Yes, I have to leave early today. Blitz and I have to chase down some bad guys!" The man answered proudly as their dog, Blitz, now fully awake, barked happily. Ayako stared at them admiringly._

"_When I grow up, I want to be like you and Blitz!" Her father crouched down to her level and gave her a warm smile._

"_Now, why are we crowding around the doorway? Oh, Ayako you're awake, I've cooked your favorite food for your breakfast." Ayako's mother smiled down at them as she entered the dining room and prepared Ayako's food._

"_Pancakes!" Ayako repeated as she excitedly followed her mother around. Her father and mother laughed at her cheerfulness._

"_Well then, I'm off to work dear. Ayako, be a good girl alright?" The man said as he kissed his wife and daughter goodbye._

"_Daddy, promise me you'll take me with you next time." The man smiled down at her and kissed her forehead one last time._

"_I promise, princess."_

The next events were a little blurry to her. All she could remember next was the shock look on her mother's face upon receiving a phone call that night, entering a white room and seeing her father covered in blood. She knew her father was dying upon seeing the situation. Upon bidding his final farewell to her and her mother, her family was never the same again. That same night, she saw a boy beside them. Her friend, Hayato, also covered in blood but there were only bruises and scratches on his body.

"_Y-your father…" He started but couldn't find some words to continue._

"_Y-you… Get away from daddy!" Ayako tried hitting Hayato but her mother grabbed her hands before she could._

"_Ayako! Stop it!" Her mother's glare froze her. It was the first time her mother looked at her with such cold eyes._

"_M-mommy…" _

After that, it's like her mother left her. She would see her mother staring longingly by the window. She tried talking to her mother, but she would just gaze at her with those empty lifeless eyes like she's in a far-off world. She had no choice but to do everything herself, from household chores to their daily meals. Ayako got angry at her mother, for leaving her like that.

Years passed, her mother seemed to finally regain some composure, but became a different person. Ayako would see a man inside their home every time she comes home from school. Enraged at her mother, the two of them would fight. It wasn't long until her stepfather would beat her up with anything he could lay his hands on whenever he's drunk. Her mother didn't know of course, her mother works overnight and he would threaten Ayako about telling anyone about it.

"_Ayako, what's all this bruises and scratches on your hands?" Her mother once asked as she examined all of the wounds on her hands._

"_Don't act like you don't know! You know that man did it!" Ayako answered angrily as her mother slapped her._

"_Y-you… How dare you say such things?"_

"_What's this noise all about?" Ayako's stepfather entered the room, as he adjusted his glasses irritatingly. His gaze falling straight at Ayako, the look in his eyes tells her he heard everything._

"_O-oh, i-it's nothing dear."_

"_You, why don't you tell this woman about your hobby, coming home drunk and beating me up with anything you see?" Ayako taunted, waiting for the worst._

"_Y-you—"_

"_It's alright Etsuko. Teenagers these days are really hard to understand. I'm sure Ayako's just stressed out. Now why don't you continue setting up dinner while I have a talk with her?" The man faked a smile at her mother._

"_N-no! Don't—"_

"_Ayako! Enough of this!" With those words, her mother walked out of the room. Ayako's gaze shifted to the man before her._

"_You brat… Now what did I say about this? Or didn't you hear me the first time?" She stared at those eyes. The eyes that gave her nightmares every night in her sleep and pulled her into darkness. _

Ayako got lost on her way, but someone came to save her, Hayato.

"_You just fight."_

"_W-what? Are you crazy? You don't know him!" Ayako complained at the arrogant male standing beside her._

"_So? I don't care who he is. You'd rather get beaten up without fighting and just cry like a loser?" He held out his hand to her._

"_You can do better than that, right?" He encouraged as Ayako took his hand and stood beside him._

"_All of these… Will it work out in the end?"_

"_We'll see…"_

Hayato gave her hope and happiness.

**Without Hayato, it feels... so lonely.**

A tear silently escaped her eye and slid down to her cheek as more followed. A handkerchief was thrown to her lap, looking up, she saw the same blond man who helped her out earlier standing in front of her desk.

"A-ah! You!" Ayako pointed at him, confused as to why he's inside their room.

"And why's one of my students crying, Kyoya?" He asked as he smiled down at her.

"Hmp..."

"Kyoya, where are you going?" The blond man called out confusingly.

"I have no time for this." He said as he walked out of the room.

"Sigh, that child hasn't really changed." The man sighed to himself.

"Uhm... S-senpai, thanks?" Ayako said confusingly as she tried returning the handkerchief.

"Senpai? Haha, no no. I'm Dino Cavallone, your History teacher for the time being, nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"You're... a teacher?" Ayako repeated

"Haha, I get that a lot. Although, only temporary. About that handkerchief, it's not mine."

"What? I-I thought you..."

"Didn't you see? Kyoya gave it to you." He explained as she looked at him as if she became deaf.

"W-what sensei? I think I've heard you wrong…"

"Now now, we'll start the class. Please return to your seats." He ushered as he opened the textbook he's holding.

Telling herself to focus on the class, Ayako took out her textbook. She kept the handkerchief in her pocket for a while, wondering where her aggressive seatmate had gone.

"Okay then, let's discuss first the meaning of histo - Wha!" Dino started but he slipped from an invisible item.

"Sensei! Are you okay?" Several students asked as they stood from their seats to see their clumsy teacher.

"I-I'm alright... Let's continue then." He answered as he stood up while rubbing his forehead.

The whole time, Dino was tripping and slipping, until the students decided that he should go to the clinic to check his injuries. Though feeling bad for canceling the class, Dino listened to the students and went there with a volunteer student assisting him to make sure nothing misfortune will happen more.

After a few minutes, their adviser Mr. Sato arrived to the classroom.

"So how's your class today?" He asked as some students answered.

"Well then, I have here the list of the clubs you can join. Remember you can only join one club and that'll be for the whole year. Just check which club you like. The names of the presidents of each club are also listed. You can pass it to me until Friday. So, get one and pass. Clean the classroom after and you can go home." He said as he gave the students the list.

Upon getting the paper, Ayako read through the list:

**Boxing Club (Captain: Sasagawa, Ryohei)**

_'Sasagawa Ryohei... Oh, he's Kyoko-chan's brother!'_

"Please join my Boxing Club to the EXTREME!" Someone shouted inside the class, she turned and saw that it was the captain of the said club.

"He's my classmate?" She exclaimed as her ears were hurting from all of his shouting.

"Mr. Sasagawa, please return to your seat." Mr. Sato calmly commanded as the boxing captain obeyed.

"Okay! We'll have a great match this year to the EXTREME!" All of the students became nervous at what he said.

**Disciplinary Committee (President: Hibari, Kyoya)**

_'Disciplinary Committee? That Hibari?'_ She wondered if anyone ever joins that committee.

**Kendo Club (Captain: Sato, Kyo)**

_'Sato? I wonder if he's related to Mr. Sato here...'_

**Baseball Club (Captain: Kimura, Yuu)**

_'Yamamoto-san's club…'_

**School Paper (Chief Editor: Miura, Haru)**

_'Wow! Haru-chan didn't mention this to me! I think I want to join this.'_

**Drama Club (President:** **Belphegor)**

_'Belphegor? What a strange name...'_

And other clubs such as Tennis Club, Basketball Club, Science Club, Robotics Club, Choir, Math Club, etc...

"Wah, I wonder where I'll join? Oh well, I have until Friday to think about it." She said to herself as she put all of her things back into her bag and started cleaning the room together with the others.

* * *

><p>After cleaning, Hibari still hasn't shown up so Ayako decided to wash the handkerchief first and the return it back to him tomorrow. Organizing all of her things, she ran out to the gate to wait for someone. Upon spotting the silver-haired Hayato, she quickly ran in front of him.<p>

"A-Ayako?"

"I'm sorry Hayato!I was wrong. You're right, that's not what Tachibana, Ayako would say." She looked at him and smiled sadly as tears fell from her eyes.

"It'll be okay, right? Please don't be mad at me! I hate it. It's so lonely without Hayato..." She pleaded once again. Hayato smiled widely.

"You stupid woman." She looked up at him in confusion.

"Who the hell said I'm mad at you?" He cheered as he smiled and pat her head.

"Now that's what the Ayako I know, you, would say." He said as she can't help but hug him in happiness.

"Hayato!"

"Oi oi woman, I can't breathe here!" He complained, trying to get her off of him. Deep inside, he can't control his emotions. He felt his face heating when she hugged him. Ayako let go and wiped the tears away from her face.

"Hey, where did that bird go?" The red faced Hayato asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh that's right! I left it at the sakura tree earlier." Ayako and Hayato went there but the little bird was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh? Where did it go?" She asked frantically as she searched high and low.

"Hey, don't be so nervous. It's a bird so it just flew to somewhere. It'll come back tomorrow."

"Well, if you say so."

"Well then, let's go home. The others are waiting."

"Hey Hayato, can I visit your house today?" Ayako asked as the group separated and went their own ways.

"Today? Sure, I guess." He answered, not really minding. He's sure his sister and stupid brother would like to see Ayako again after these years. After a few walks, the two finally arrived to their destination.

"Well, we're here." He said as the two stopped in front of the big gate. Ayako was amazed; nothing has changed since the last time she's been there.

"It's still the same thing as before!" She exclaimed happily.

"Of course it's the same. Come on, let's go inside." He said as he opened the door.

"Hayato! How's your first day in school? I've prepared some food for you." A female greeted them.

"A-Aneki! Agh!" Upon seeing the face of the woman, Hayato immediately fainted on the floor.

"Hayato! Hmm? You brought someone over?" The woman inspected Ayako's face and lit up when she recognized her.

"Ayako!"

"Bianchi-nee!" Ayako greeted enthusiastically as the two hugged each other.

"You really came back here!"

"Of course Bianchi-nee! I said I'd be back right?" She told her as two jumped around merrily, forgetting about a certain silver-haired male sprawled on the floor.

"VOII! What's all this noise in my household?" A loud voice exclaimed as a sound of a door slamming could be heard.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: HAPPINESS**

* * *

><p>Everything became quiet when a certain person suddenly entered the house. All eyes bore upon the long-haired man who was sweating nonstop.<p>

"What happened to you Squalo?" Bianchi asked the panting man in front of him.

"VOII! Be quiet! That shitty boss... I'll kill him someday!" The man, Squalo, yelled on top of his lungs as he stomped hard with his feet.

"Squalo-nii!" Ayako greeted, happy to see him again.

"Huh? BRAT! Why are you still alive?" He teased upon recognizing her. He smirked as he approached her and rubbed her head.

"H-hey! Stop it!" Ayako complained as she removed his hand and fixed her hair.

"VOII! I'm hung-" He complained but stopped midway when he nearly tripped upon an unconscious male before him.

"BRAT! What are you doing down there! Got beaten up from a fight again, huh?" He mocked as he kicked Hayato over and over again.

"Ugh... S-shut up you stupid man." Hayato retorted as he grabbed Squalo's foot and pulled him down with him.

"VOII! You want to die early brat?"

"You'll die first!"

"Hayato, stop it!" Bianchi commanded as she pulled Hayato to her.

"Agh!" The said teenager immediately got nauseous upon seeing the face of her sister.

"You have to kill thousands before you take me on BRAT!" Squalo bragged as he dusted himself from dirt.

_**Those two never changed...**_

Ayako smiled to herself. All the time, those two would fight over small silly things. It's still a wonder why their house is still intact and in good condition. Even though they're not real brothers in blood, deep deep deep deep down inside their hearts is a bond that no one can ever break.

Hayato was still 5 years old when Squalo first came in their family. Ayako discovered that Squalo was one of the survivors from a war that time somewhere in Italy. It turned out, Squalo was sold on from family to family after the war to become a slave. One day, while doing some work in a family he's currently staying at in Japan, Hayato's father coincidentally arrived there to visit an old friend, Squalo's boss that time. The first time he laid his eyes on Squalo, the man took interest in him. Upon hearing that Squalo was going to be sold because of lack of food, Hayato's father instantly pleaded his friend that he'll take Squalo in and take care of him as his own son. Because of the trust between the two friends, Squalo became a member of the Gokudera household and was treated like their equal for the first time. Squalo swore that someday he'll repay the old man for treating him this way but refused to use their last name since they're not blood related. He used the last name Superbia instead, as remembrance for his real family to which the Gokuderas didn't object.

Squalo was 11 the time he was introduced, Ayako was there together with Hayato and Bianchi. Bianchi didn't really mind and Ayako was really excited to have another friend. When Squalo and Hayato first saw each other, it's like something in their bloods instantly ignited and a "Brotherly rivalry" between them was born. Many times, they got into a fight together. Many times Squalo have rescued Hayato from danger and vice versa. As each fights they fought together increases, their respect and acceptance for each other increases also.

Everyone was happy that time, but it only lasted when their father suddenly fell ill from an incurable disease. Hayato, Bianchi and even Squalo tried getting help from other relatives but that day they felt the harsh reality of the real world. The relatives who swore would help them when they're in need, ignored them for fear they might caught the unknown disease. Not long after, their father passed away with his message: _"Take care of one another..."_

Squalo, thinking that it's time to pay the old man for what he did to him, stopped school (he didn't like school anyway) and decided to work even at young age. Facing a heavy responsibility as the oldest, he worked different jobs in one day without rest just to sustain their needs. For the first time in his life, he worked without having any heavy feelings. That was until he was assigned to a certain "shitty boss that he'll kill someday".

_"As you wish."_ Was Squalo's answer to the man's final words.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was nice to see them again.<strong>_

"BRAT! Where's my food?" Squalo demanded through the kitchen. Sounds of pots and plates clanging could be heard.

"I'll bring it over! Aya-chan, can you look out for Hayato for a while?" Bianchi asked Ayako as she walked to the kitchen to serve dinner. A cat suddenly appeared and when he saw Hayato's face, it instantly approached him and scratched his face.

"Uri, stop it! Hayato, are you okay?" Ayako asked upon seeing the silver-haired teenager holding his scratched face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ouch!" He took a hold of his hand and she saw his fist that was covered with bandage had started bleeding. It was the fist he punched the wall with earlier. Ayako felt a pang of guilt. She instantly held his hand and gently removed the blood covered bandage.

"A-Ayako?" Hayato muttered as his face turned as red as cherry.

"This was my fault. I'll take care of it for you, just wait here." She told him sadly as she hurriedly gets some first-aid kit to clean his wounds.

"You don't need to..." Hayato mumbled as he wondered why he got flustered over such a silly thing as holding his hand.

Upon properly bandaging Hayato's fist and eating dinner with them (though, they haven't really eaten much since their dinner consists of plates, forks and spoons being thrown all over the place because of Hayato and Squalo's quarrel), Ayako decided that it's time to go home. Hayato walked her home even though she refused many times.

"Welcome home, Ayako." A gentle voice greeted Ayako when she entered the house.

"Huh?" She saw that it was her mother standing by the doorway. It seemed she's been waiting for a while now.

"I've already prepared our dinner in the table." She told her daughter as she smiled warmly.

"You're home early." Normally, she'd be at home by midnight or at dawn.

"Uhm... Yeah, I asked the manager if I could go early since all of the cakes in the bakery have already been sold. I thought I want to go home and ask how your day was." She embarrassedly said.

"..."

"Oh, that's right! I bought the last cake from the shop. I wanted to celebrate our first day here together..." She added when Ayako didn't respond to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Ayako asked.

"Huh?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you try so hard to make me believe in you again?" She repeated as she waited for her answer.

"I'm not." Her mother answered.

"W-what?"

"I'm not doing this. It's my role as a mother. I'm not trying. A mother has to always build a bridge to her daughter and make sure she believes in her always. I failed once, I almost lost you. I'm not gonna be blind again because of my loss with your father. I won't do the same mistake this time." She explained sincerely. As Ayako listened, her heart pained from all the guilt and sadness she's been keeping. Her mouth quivered and tears started flowing from her eyes. From that moment, she's forgotten the past.

"You don't need to do that..." She said as she hugged her mother tightly. The woman was shocked but quickly regained her composure and hugged Ayako back equally.

"Because, I've always believe in you... Dad told me to always be by your side. I just got scared to do it again..."

"You don't need to be scared anymore, because, I'll make it right this time." Ayako giggled when she heard the same words she told Hayato earlier. After the two of them have calmed down, they smiled at each other.

"Mmm... What's that I smell?" Ayako asked. Her mother's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh my! The rice got burned!" Her mother proclaimed as she hurriedly went to the kitchen.

"Geez, you always do mom." Ayako said while laughing as her mother stopped when she heard the word mom. Her face instantly lit up as she took care of the burnt rice.

* * *

><p>After doing her daily routine before going to bed, Ayako sat by the open window and recalled her day.<p>

"So many things happened today, dad. I've met many different people. Mom and I have been working hard. I'm so happy today. I wish you're here to see me now." She said as she smiled up at the illuminated night sky.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no, Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii..."

"Huh? Wait, I've heard that voice before..." She muttered as she looked through the window.

A yellow blur passed right in front of her eyes and saw that it was her buddy!

"W-wait! Hey, where are you going?" She called but it ignored her. She watched it fly away and noticed that it's heading for Namimori U.

She quickly but quietly went out of the house and followed the bird.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no, Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii..."

"What the hell is that song?" She muttered as she stopped in front of the school gate to catch her breath. She saw the bird flying to the direction of the baseball field of the school. Wondering how to get inside, Ayako leaned her hand on the gate and almost fell down when it opened from the weight of her hand.

"It's...open?" She wondered as she entered the school grounds. The school felt creepy because of the darkness and the cold wind.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no, Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii..."

Ayako followed the direction of the voice of the bird and hid behind a tree when she heard some noises from the baseball field.

Taking a peek, the dust started clearing up and saw an unexpected scene.

"Anyone who disturbs the peace in Namimori... will be bitten to death." A famous line by a famous Hibari, Kyoya. He was standing on a pile of unconscious bodies under him. The yellow bird landed on top of Hibari's head.

"Wha-what is that bird doing there?" Ayako whispered as she instantly covered her mouth when she saw Hibari staring at her direction.

"Why are you here herbivore?" He said as Ayako instantly froze up. How in the world does he always know that it's her?

"E-err... N-nice evening H-Hibari-san, huh? Ehehe... Now, how did I end up here?" She timidly greeted as she takes one step backward by each word.

"Why aren't you wearing your proper uniform in the school grounds herbivore?" Hibari demanded as he readied his tonfas. She stared at him as if he's out of his mind. Who would wear a uniform at this time? But she noticed that he's still wearing his uniform with his coat hanging around his shoulders as always while she's in her pajamas.

_'Hibari must have some obsession with this school...'_ She thought to herself.

"M-my uniform? E-err... I forgot?" Ayako answered out of the blue.

_'Forgot? What kind of answer is that Ayako?'_ She scolded in her mind.

"I'll give you 10 seconds before I bite you to death herbivore..." He told her as she wasted no time and ran for her life.

"Midori tanabiku namimori no, Dainaku shounaku nami ga ii..." Echoes of the bird's voice could be heard through the night.

_**What a strange way to end my day…**_

_**And how did Hibari taught my buddy how to sing?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 : THE MAN FROM MY DREAMS**

_**Lately, I've been having strange dreams… I think it must be because of him.**_

Ayako was running. She didn't know why but she has to get away to save her life.

The tall trees block the light of the sun, making the surrounding very dark and eerie. She couldn't see the way but she kept running.

"Nufufufu…" A voice echoed throughout the place.

Ayako didn't want to look back. That killing intent was scaring her. It's as if before she could even look back, she'll die.

The hanging branches and vines were scratching her body but she kept running. The shadow behind her moved closer and closer.

"Why are you running little one?" It said as the shadow swiftly moved in front of her. Ayako instinctively stopped on her tracks and tried running back but she twisted her ankle upon turning and landed harshly to the muddy ground.

"Nufufu… You certainly are just like him, aren't you?" The shadow said as it tried grabbing her. Ayako couldn't speak nor move.

"Nufufufu… Don't worry, I'll make it painful, just like what your father did to me…" The shadow told her as something thin and hard wrapped itself around her neck, suffocating her.

"N-no… S-somebody…" Ayako mouthed as her vision starts bluring.

"Kufufufu… I thought I've finished you already…" Another shadow appeared as it skillfully cut what was wrapping Ayako's neck. She landed on the ground, trying to catch her breath as she massages her neck. Ayako tried taking a look at the two shadows but her vision wasn't helping, she's almost passing out.

"For someone like you to finish me is merely a dream… I'm the one who taught you after all…"

"Surely you've taught me, but I also have some sources of my own. Kufufufu… You thought I never knew those scrolls you've hidden from me?"

"?!"

Suddenly, the taller shadow disappeared mysteriously from its place. Ayako's rescuer crouched down to her level and touched her cheek."

"Kufufufu… Don't worry, you'll have peaceful dreams for the time being. As long as I'm here, that man can never touch you. I'm sure we'll meet again very soon."

And then it disappeared, leaving Ayako all alone.

"…ko!"

"…yako!"

"Ayako!" A voice called as Ayako opened her eyes and saw her mother besides her wearing a worried look.

"M-mom?"

"Are you okay? You've been sweating and moving restlessly when I came in. I was worried so I tried waking you up." Ayako's mother explained as she wiped her daughter's face with a small towel.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks mom. What time is it?"

"It's still 6:15. I'm already cooking your breakfast, so get change and come down later. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked worriedly as Ayako looked in front of the mirror to see her reflection. For some strange reasons, she has some scratches but she doesn't know where she got it from nor remember why she's shaking up so much. She couldn't even remember the bad dream she was having.

"Where did those scratches come from?" her mother questioned while looking at her hands.

"O-oh, this?! I-I ah… Got this from our Biology class yesterday! We were doing some experiments! Ehehe…" Ayako lied as she hid her hands behind her. Her mother, clearly seeing through her lie, decided to let it slide for today. She knew her too well. Ayako's right eyebrow twitches whenever she lies.

"Okay then. Well, prepare for school now and clean some mess in your room before going out." Her mother commanded as she left the room.

Ayako took a deep sigh and miraculously obeyed what her mother told her. After taking a shower and wearing her uniform, she went downstairs and ate her breakfast. Her mother already went to work by the time she's done.

"Huh? What's this?" She wondered as she noticed a wrapped box by the table. She opened the folded paper on top of it.

"_I made this for you so you don't need to line up for lunch. Good luck in school! – Love, mom." _

"Geez…" She smiled. After putting her bento inside her bag, she went off to school.

_**Bad things aside, It's already my 4**__**th**__** day of school in Namimori U! So far, I've been having fun and made new friends. My teachers were okay except for the weird ones like our English and Arts&Music teachers.**_

"Yawn… Man, I'm sleepy." Hayato complained as he walks with Ayako to school, as usual.

Good morning!" A tall Yamamoto greeted as he caught up with the two of them.

"G-good morning Yamamoto-san!" Ayako greeted as her face heated. Hayato got annoyed. Not only did Yamamoto showed up this early in the morning to ruin his day, but Ayako also got this stupid little crush towards the baseball freak. He doesn't approve of her liking anyone at all.

"What's good in the morning, baseball idiot?!" Hayato argued as the baseball star laughed at him.

"Hahaha, oh look there's Tsuna." He pointed to the brown-haired boy who walking rather slowly ahead of them.

"Tsuna! Good morning!" Hayato greeted as he catches up to Tsuna, leaving Ayako and Yamamoto.

"Didn't he just asked what's good in the morning?" Ayako repeated. Yamamoto laughed and pointed at the store besides them.

"Look, there's a new desserts store opening up. I heard they're good, want to try it out with the others later?" He suggested as he smiled down at her. Ayako felt happy.

"S-sure, Yamamoto-san!" She answered enthusiastically.

- **IN CLASS**

"Hey Tachibana! Who's the new kid we've been hearing about?!" The leader of the Ganguro Tres, Haruka, demanded as she slammed her hand down Ayako's desk with a loud bang.

"W-what? New kid?"

"Don't pretend you have no idea!" Haruki said.

"As a trainee to become one of us, you must report any information here in the school!" Haruko explained.

'_Wha-what the hell are these girls saying?! Since when did I become a trainee?!'_ Ayako wondered.

"So… Spit it out Tachibana!" Haruka demanded as she pulled Ayako by the collar.

"Now now, you girls don't need to fight for my love. I tell you that I love you all equally." Dr. Shamal said out of nowhere as he removed Haruka's hand from Ayako's collar.

"Now, give your teacher a morning kiss to start your days~!" He proclaimed as he opened his arms wide and gave a kissy face to every girls.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Get out of here you pervert!"

**-Enter sounds of Dr. Shamal being beaten, mostly by some carnivore who just arrived because of all the crowding-**

"Okay then, let's start the class girls." Dr. Shamal started as he wrote down some notes on the black board. His face was swollen pretty badly. It seemed the class has gotten used to beating him up routinely before class.

"Is this 2-1?" The sound of the door being opened caught the attention of the whole class as a blue-haired guy entered the room.

"Hmm? A new boy student? I'm sorry but, can you introduce yourself later after I'm done teaching? I'm only interested in girls." Dr. Shamal shooed as he continued to write down some notes. The new student only smirked.

"Well, that won't do sensei." He said as Dr. Shamal skillfully blocked an attack from his side. What surprised Ayako was the fact that the new student didn't even move an inch from his position.

"Interesting…" Hibari muttered

"What was that just now?! I thought I saw something EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled as he got up from his seat.

"Sigh, hurry it up then. These girls need my teachings." Dr. Shamal said, acting up like nothing happened. Though he kept in mind to watch out for this strange new kid.

"Kufufufu… I'm Rokudo, Mukuro. I've come a long way from here…" He introduced as he smiled at all of you.

'_What a familiar voice… I know I've heard that somewhere…'_ Ayako thought, never noticing that he's only staring at her.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He finished, mostly referring to Ayako.

"Herbivore..." Hibari called to his seatmate who seemed to be in a trance.

"Hmm…"

**BAM**

"W-what is it, Hibari-san?" Ayako asked nicely through gritted teeth, ignoring the throbbing bump on her forehead.

"Do you know him?" Hibari asked, un-nicely.

'_Wow, Hibari is talking to me first. Are we friends now?'_

"N-no, I don't." Ayako answered as Hibari went back to his own business of ignoring her.

'_Or maybe not…'_

"Well, sit whenever you like. I don't really care." Dr. Shamal ordered as he kept an eye on Mukuro.

"Kufufufu… Well then…" He went and sat down on an empty seat behind Ayako.

_**And that Mukuro, Rokudo…**_

"I see you've been doing well. That's good._"_ A strange voice said inside Ayako's head.

'_W-who's?!'_

"Kufufufu… You don't need to be scared, little Ayako."

'_That voice! It's…!'_

Ayako turned and stared terrified at the boy behind her. Mukuro only smiled at her and his other eye changed in color. It became red and has a kanji of 6 in it.

_**I remember him now…**_

'_H-he's the one in my dream!'_

"Kufufufu… You've remembered me."

_**I'll try to stay away from him for the rest of my stay at school.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7.5**

* * *

><p><strong>THE BIRTH OF "HIBIRD"!<strong>

Ayako's been keeping a close eye on her buddy the whole say. Ever since that night (See Chapter 6), she noticed that the yellow bird got attached to Hibari, which annoys her to no end. She admits she's jealous that the cute bird is more attached to Hibari when she's the one who first took care of it.

_**I'm the one who rescued him, so why does he like that carnivore monster more than me?**_

Whenever Hibari and the bird go, she goes (and even went as far as accidentally entering the boy's restroom). She wanted to make sure that Hibari wouldn't do anything suspicious.

One time during lunch, Ayako found the yellow bird sitting by the chairs. She approached it and it flew to her shoulder.

"That's weird, you're not with Hibari today?" She asked while petting its little head.

"Chirp!"

"Well then, I guess you realized it's better to be with me, huh?" Ayako joked

"Chirp!" It started pulling her uniform sleeve by its little beak as if trying say something.

"W-what is it? O-oi! Where are you going?" She called as she followed the little bird. It flew outside of the school as she ran after it.

"Huh? Isn't that from my class, Ayako?" Ryohei asked as he saw you running outside the school gates.

"Yeah, it's Tachibana, the new student." His teammate answered.

"What is she doing? Is she cutting class?! I must stop her to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said as he ran after her.

"H-huh? Senpai!"

"W-what is this?" Ayako muttered as she scanned at her surroundings.

About a fifty unconscious bodies laid there on the ground in front of her. Another gang fight happened, she presumes. And as she followed the little bird with her eyes, it landed on a certain black-haired Hibari who seemed to be unharmed. It chirped to Hibari as if saying something and he turned to look at the girl behind him.

'_Amazing. Did he understand the bird?'_

"What happened here?! Hey you! Did you do it to the EXTREME?!" Ryohei called as he stopped beside you.

"A student of Namimori U had been hurt so I bit them all to death." Hibari explained.

"Chirp!"

"Ehrm… More importantly, w-why are you here, Ryohei-san?" Ayako asked, trying to change the subject.

"You're Tachibana, right? Why are you cutting class? And it's dangerous here. You two should leave it to me to the EXTREME!"

"B-but… They're knocked-out alrea—"

"You're cutting class herbivore?" Hibari repeated as he glared down at her.

'_Greeeat, me again.'_

"E-eh? B-but—!"

"Do you two know the school rules?" Hibari threatened as he took out his tonfas.

"Chirp!"

"Little one, you're getting in my way." He said as the little bird flew in front of Ayako as if protecting her.

"T-that's right! Hibird called me here!" She tried explaining as she gave the bird a thankful look.

"Hibird?" Hibari repeated. She froze. He wasn't supposed to know that.

"E-errr… What? W-what are you saying H-Hibari-san? What's a Hibird? E-ehehe…"

"What's Hibird? Is that the little bird's name?" Ryohei asked as Ayako covered his mouth with her hand.

"Ehehe… Nevermind him Hibari-san! We'll go back to school now! Continue what you were doing here then! Bye!" Ayako said as she quickly took Ryohei's hand and ran away from the carnivore.

"Stupid herbivore…"

- FF…

After that, Ayako's been avoiding Hibari the whole day, afraid that he'll tonfa her for "cutting class" earlier.

"*pant* *pant* Phew, finally got away from Hibari." Ayako sighed in relief and leaned her back against the wall.

You should join the Boxing Club Tachibana to the EXTREME! You have great stamina." Ryohei encouraged.

"Uhm… No thanks."

"Well, you can think about it first and tell me your decision later ("This guy's persistent!" She whispered disbelievingly). Anyway, what's Hibird?" He asked.

"Oh. That's the name I gave to the little bird." She answered as she patted her uniform.

"Why Hibird?"

"Hi is for Hibari, since the little bird is closer to him. I should've named him Tabird."

"Tabird? Takoyaki Bird?" He wondered

"No! Ta for Tachibana!"

**Ding Ding Ding Dong**

"Lunch time is over already? And I haven't eaten anything!" Ayako complained.

"Come on Tachibana! See you at the Boxing Club next Monday!" Ryohei greeted as he ran off.

"Okay… Wait, what?! Hey I don't want to join your club!" She called as she ran after him.

**Somewhere in the school**

"Hn… Hibird."

"Chirp!"

* * *

><p><strong>NAMIMORI U'S MAMA!<strong>

"Man, that HTML codes were confusing. Good thing my partner is good at it." Ayako muttered as she exited the computer room. As they all went back to their classroom, she saw a colorful peacock figurine by the desk. All of them crowded around the teacher's table.

"Hey, who owns this?"

"It looks weird."

"Uwaa! It's beautiful! I want one!"

Ayako got curious and took a little peek behind them.

"That seems a little big to be a figurine…" She mumbled. While staring at it, She got surprised when its eyes turned to her.

"Waaa! D-did that thing just move?!" She exclaimed as she pointed at it.

"Huh? What are you talking about Tachibana?"

"Why would it move? It's only a decoration."

"Uwaa! It's glowing!" All of them backed off from the peacock when it started glowing, blinding them all from too much brightness.

"Long time no see everyone! Welcome to English class! I'm Namimori's mama, Lussuria~! This is my souvenir from Paris. Isn't it beautiful?" A man introduced. He wears a funny furry jacket and has a colored hair and wears a shade.

"Lussuria-sensei! Do you have something for us?"

"Of course honey~ take a look at these clothes I brought!" The girls in the class were delighted.

"Uhm… I think they forgot about the lesson." Ayako pointed out.

"Don't bother Tachibana, they're always like that." Some student answered for her.

"Errr… Well, time for self-study again." She sighed as she took out her English book, trying to concentrate.

"Oh who am I kidding?" After 5 minutes, she couldn't resist and decided to join the other girls.

- **After school.**

"Squalo~!"

"VOI! Why are you still alive?"

"Oh don't be like that Squalo~"

Familiar voices called as Ayako and the other (Hayato, Sawada, Kyoko, Ryohei and Haru) were about to cross the street. She saw her English teacher earlier, Lussuria, and Squalo across the street.

"Gokudera-kun, isn't that your brother?" Sawada pointed out before she could.

"What? What is that **thing** doing in here?! And Lussuria's here again?!" Hayato complained as he glared at them.

"You know Lussuria-sensei, Hayato?" Ayako asked.

"Unfortunately yes, he's our English teacher last year. Hopefully not this year though." He mumbled the last part mostly to himself.

"I didn't know Lussuria-sensei knows Squalo-nii, Hayato."

"They're childhood friends or something like that. Whatever , let's get out of here. I don't want to see them." Hayato said as they all continued going their ways.

* * *

><p><strong>ANCIENT JAPAN!<strong>

"Hmm… I wonder who's our Arts&Music teacher?" Ayako wondered out loud as she stared out the window.

"I don't care hervibore." Her seatmate answered as he yawned and positioned himself to sleep. An angry vein appeared on her head.

'_I'm not asking you, brat…'_ She retorted inside her mind.

After a few minutes, a strange sound could be heard outside the door. When one of the students opened it, a man wearing a kimono and his face painted stood. He has a dirty-blond hair and blue-eyes.

"Good afternoon everyone!" He greeted.

"Who are you?" The one who opened the door asked.

"My name is Basilicum, Basil for short. I'll be your teacher for Arts & Music." He introduced as he approached the teacher's table and put down all his things.

"W-what are you wearing, Basil-sensei?" Haruka asked weirdly.

"He's so old fashion…" Haruko said.

"But he's cute!" Haruki said as the two Ganguros looked at her disbelievingly.

"Hai! This is a special day so I wore my formal attire." He answered enthusiastically.

"F-formal attire?!"

"Hai! My sensei from way back told me that most people wear this on special occasions." He added

"So cute!" Haruki exclaimed together with some other girls with hearty-eyes.

"Hai! I'm happy to meet my students! Now let's begin our lesson…" He started as he wiped his painted-face with a towel.

"Wha-what is he teaching?!" Ayako asked out of nowhere as they listened to the lecture.

"…You use a washboard and a washtub when you do your laundry by the river. Use a stove when you do cooking and you'll know you're done when you hear a "choro choro" sound…"

'_The only things he knows are the things from ancient Japan!'_ She exclaimed

She noticed that the students were staring at him weirdly as he described his daily life in here. She's not surprised that some of them were already sleeping.

After a few minutes…

"W-what are you all doing?!" A voice exclaimed, awakening Ayako from her peaceful slumber.

"Hmm? Who's…?" She mumbled as she rubbed your eyes.

She scanned her surroundings and saw their teacher mourning by the corner.

"A-all of us fell asleep…" She pointed out as she sweatdropped.

'_Poor Basil-sensei…'_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 8 : DRAMA CLUB: THE PRINCE AND THE FROG**

_**Unfortunately, I wasn't able to join the Schoolpaper Club. With my bad luck, I'm now stuck in what seems to be the worst club ever. Yey! *sarcasm*.**_

"What the hell?! This isn't even in the script anymore!" Ayako complained as she and the rest of the drama club are in her house, filming a movie.

"But a love scene is important for the progress of the story, don't you agree?" A green-haired guy wearing a frog hat, Fran, in his head explained.

"And Bel-senpai was considering it so why not just do it now?"

**BAM**

"What kind of movie is this?!" a red-faced Hayato said as he threw a pot at Fran.

"And what's up with the strange powers? I thought this was just a normal school film to the EXTREME!" Ryohei added.

"A normal film would just be too boring. Bel-senpai's script was just all violence and killing and mine's better so I just added some things for drama." Fran explained as a knife stabbed his head out of nowhere.

"Ushihi… So you were the one messing up with my script." The president of the drama club, Belphegor, appeared. He has a short straight blond hair that covers his eyes with a tiara on top. Sometimes she hears him calling himself a "prince". Fran tried to act surprise but his face didn't even make a difference.

"Bel-senpai you're late. Will you please get us some coffee?"

***cue another set of knives being thrown at Fran***

"Do you want me to end your life here? Shishi…"

"I thought that since it's my script we're using, I'll be the director now." Fran explained calmly as he removed the knives stuck in his frog mask one by one. An angry vein appeared on Belphegor's head.

"Maybe that's why you end up at Namimori U than that prestigious school your big brother-" Fran started running as Belphegor chased him while throwing knives around the place.

"Senpai, could you stop stabbing me?"

"Ushishi… After you die you idiot." Was the last voice Ayako heard as the two disappeared outside.

"Kufufufu… I'll be going then." Mukuro Rokudo said as he went out also. She almost forgot he's there also.

"Man your house is a mess." Hayato said as he pulled up a fallen chair beside him.

"Who is that other boy? I don't see him anywhere at school." Tsuna asked

"I don't know, he just came out of nowhere." Hayato answered as he scratched his head in annoyance.

"Yeah, well let's clean up the place before mom gets here." Ayako said as she went to the kitchen to get the mop.

"Sigh, how did it end up this way?" She originally planned to join the Schoolpaper Club with Kyoko.

_**The progress of our work is veeeeery slow with all the randomness and disruptions in our filming. Sigh, I guess I'll just get used to the randomness of my club. I'll learn to like it, hopefully.**_

After school, Ayako walked through the hall, trying to find the Schoolpaper Club room, wishing she'd bump into Kyoko along the way.

"Oh, there it is." Her face lit up when she saw a door with a sign "Schoolpaper Club" on it. Opening the door excitedly, silence greeted her.

"Hello?" She called but her voice just echoed.

"Did they change room for the meeting?" She wondered as she took a second look at the sign from the door.

"Ah, welcome to the Drama club!" A little green-haired boy wearing a frog hat greeted her, though it seems he's not even happy to see her.

"D-Drama Club? I thought this is the Schoolpaper club?"

"That was just a cheap trick senpai uses to get students to join us." The boy explained as she sweatdropped.

"Err… Well, I'll be going now! Good luck in the club!" She said but when she opened the door, Ayako got stopped when a knife flew in front of her.

"Ushishishi… You can't leave the prince's club." A boy with blond hair, which she guessed was Belphegor, the president of the club, said as he approached.

"Bel-senpai, you're forcing the students again to join your boring club." Fran said as he stared at the other victims sitting behind him.

***cue knife stabbing on Fran's head***

"Ouch… Senpai, you shouldn't play with knives." Fran uncaringly remove the knife from his frog hat.

"Shut up, you idiot."

"You know, you should've run while you still had the chance earlier redhead bully." Fran told Ayako.

"W-Who are you calling a bully?!" She asked annoyingly as she glared at him.

" Waaa, don't hurt me please. I'm just a defenseless little boy. Senpai, protect me." Fran said but Belphegor threw a knife to prevent him from approaching.

"Don't come near me. I don't care what happens to you."

"You're so cruel senpai. I'll tell this to the school head and give me permission to do my own drama club."

"You don't even go to this school, you idiot."

Their bickering went on and on until Ayako got tired of them and just sat with the other students.

"So you got victimized too, huh?" Some student said sympathetically.

So after some discussions, which mostly consist of Fran insulting Belphegor, the latter throwing knives at anyone, they ended up with an agreement to make a film for the coming school festival at school. Ayako was chosen as the main character in the movie with the others acting out as supporting roles.

"We still need some students for the remaining roles so if you know someone, please threat them to join the film." Fran explained as they all sweatdropped.

"Ushishi…" Belphegor walked out of the stage while Fran followed him. They all gathered up their things and went out of the room. Arriving by the school gate, Ayako saw Hayato and the others waiting for her.

"Hayato!"

"Oi, took you long enough. What club did you join anyway?" Hayato asked as she caught up to them.

"I was forced to join the drama club. I was going to join the schoolpaper club but then I saw this door with that sign on it and entered. Turns out, it was a trick they use so the students will join them." Ayako explained as she sighed; disappointed that she'll be stuck in that club for a year.

"Poor Ayako-chan." Tsuna said as Kyoko tried to make Ayako feel better.

"Che, they always do that cheap trick every club meetings." Hayato added.

After a little talk about the clubs they joined, the group all bid goodbye and went on their own ways.

**FUN PAGE:**

**Haru:** Hai! Turns out Ayako just started filming for the movie they'll be showing for the school festival! I heard some joined the film, and I wasn't in it! Let's take a little peek behind the scenes from the film hagi!

**~A LITTLE PEEK OF WHAT REALLY HAPPENED ON CHAPTER 7~**

**Meeting Rokudo Mukuro**

"I-I'm Tachibana, Ayako from Year 2 Class 1. Nice to meet you." Ayako bowed as she greeted the blue haired boy with spiky hair in front of her.

"Kufufu… I'm Rokudo, Mukuro from Year 2 Class 2." He greeted back as he smiled at Ayako. As she stared at him, she noticed that he's rather quite handsome. No wonder several girls came to watch him.

"Why? Is there something on my face?" He asked as he mischievously leaned in closer to her.

"W-w-what?! N-Nothing!" Ayako's face became red as she ran away, tripping over some branches along the way.

"Film her while she's running away." Belphegor ordered as Fran ran after her with a video camera in his hand.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro watched her in entertainment as he followed.

**Home**

"We even have to film at home and mom has to act too?!" Ayako pointed out as she got embarrassed acting in front of her mother.

"That's exciting! I'll try my best!" Her mother cheered up while smiling at her.

"Mom!"

"No problem then, here's the script." Fran said.

Her mother excitedly took the script and went to the kitchen to practice her lines.

"Sigh" Ayako took the script and just went along with it.

"Now, we'll begin with you waking up from a bad dream." Fran instructed.

"Ushishishi…"

**Walking to School**

"What the hell, why is this little brat following and filming us?!" Hayato complained as he tried covering up the camera.

"For the scene where the main character goes to school with her friends. Now would you please cooperate or we'll have to go back to her house and film this again." Fran explained while walking along with the two.

"What?! Why you-"

"Good morning!" Yamamoto greeted as he caught up with them.

"G-good morning, Yamamoto-san!" Ayako greeted back as her face heated.

"What's good in the morning being chased around with a camera by this boy, baseball freak?!" Hayato complained as he glared at Fran.

"Eh? You're filming us?" Yamamoto asked as he stared curiously at Fran.

"Don't worry, I'll edit some of the parts here. Now please, pretend I'm not here." Fran instructed as Ayako sighed.

"Hahaha, oh look, there's Tsuna."

**School**

Belphegor managed to get the whole class of 2-1 to cooperate with the filming. Ayako's class was excited but managed to calm down when the bell for the third period rang. She heard that Mukuro will be attending her class for the time being so they put up an extra desk and chair for him behind her.

While filming, everybody did great and looked natural. They even did their daily routine of beating up Dr. Shamal. Hibari didn't know about the filming though, but seemed to don't even care about Fran and Belphegor being there. When Mukuro entered the scene, the girls lit up upon seeing him. Ayako, trying to remember her next lines, got tonfa'd by Hibari in the head because she didn't hear him calling her.

**-the last scene-**

"Kufufufu… You remembered me." With that last line of Mukuro, Belphegor signaled the end of the first part of the movie.

"And, cut! Good job everybody!" Fran commented as he turned off his videocamera.

"Ushishisi…" Belphegor looked rather please with the development of the film.

"What? Oh, why didn't you say you're filming? I should've acted more macho with the girls." Dr. Shamal said.

"What is the meaning of this hervibore?" Hibari demanded as he glared at Ayako.

_**With him, everything is always my fault.**_

"Don't you know classes aren't supposed to be disturbed during school hours?" He told her as an evil aura surrounded him.

"They forced me into this!" Ayako tried explaining as she ran out of the room, followed by the carnivore.

"Kufufufu… This is fun." Mukuro exclaimed.

**Haru:** And that concludes our sneak peek about the activities of the drama club! They're working hard, huh? So Namimori U students, please give your full support to their movie! This ends my special show for the day! See you next time hagi!


End file.
